The present invention generally relates to software analysis, and in particular, a product assessment method and system that extracts features from a product, searches the features to identify impact on operating components, and summarizes the risks for user review.
An organization can offer various products to their customers in order to provide the most appropriate service that will fit its customers' needs. Each product typically covers a set of features, some of which may be distinct from other products. Because of this, each product may impose different types of requirements and resources on the organization. These different types of requirements and resources are also associated with their own risk levels and impact the overall system risk for the organization.